1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to a submergence-detecting power-window apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a submergence-detecting power-window apparatus in which a window-opening switch and a submergence-time window-opening switch are provided on a car, and when the car submerges, the submergence-time window-opening switch is actuated to open a window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a power-window apparatus of a car comprises a window-opening-and-closing motor, a relay-driving unit for selectively driving the window-opening-and-closing motor into a rotation in a direction to open or close the window, a window-opening control switch and a window-closing control switch. In addition, the power-window apparatus also includes a switch control unit, a window-opening switch, a window-closing switch and a control unit. The switch control unit applies a control voltage to the relay-driving unit through the window-opening control switch or the window-closing control switch. The control unit turns the window-opening control switch on when the window-opening switch is operated. Similarly, the control unit turns the window-closing control switch on when the window-closing switch is operated.
FIG. 3 is a circuit diagram showing a typical configuration of main components composing the conventional power-window apparatus. To be more specific, the figure shows the configuration of a window-operating unit 30 on the driver-seat side.
As shown in FIG. 3, the window-operating unit 30 of the power-window apparatus on the driver-seat side comprises a window-opening-and-closing motor 31, a window-closing-direction relay 32U, a window-opening-direction relay 32D, a switch control unit 33, a control unit (CPU) 34, a window-closing switch 35U, a window-opening switch 35D, a front-passenger-seat-window-opening-and-closing switch 36A, a right-rear-seat-window-opening-and-closing switch 36R, a left-rear-seat-window-opening-and-closing switch 36L, a window-opening-and-closing auto switch 37, a pinch-detecting circuit 38, an interface circuit (I/F) 39, a power-supply terminal 40 and an external connection terminal 41.
The window-closing-direction relay 32U and the window-opening-direction relay 32D each comprise a relay winding and contacts. The switch control unit 33 comprises a first window-closing control transistor 33U1, a second window-closing control transistor 33U2, a first window-opening control transistor 33D1, a second window-opening control transistor 33D2 and a plurality of resistors each not denoted by a reference numeral. The window-closing switch 35U and the window-opening switch 35D are each a single-pole double-contact switch. Likewise, the front-passenger-seat-window-opening-and-closing switch 36A, the right-rear-seat-window-opening-and-closing switch 36R and the left-rear-seat-window-opening-and-closing switch 36L are each a single-pole double-contact switch. On the other hand, the window-opening-and-closing auto switch 37 is a single-pole single-contact circuit.
One terminal of the window-opening-and-closing motor 31 is connected to the movable contact of the window-closing-direction relay 32U while the other terminal of the window-opening-and-closing motor 31 is connected to the movable contact of the window-opening-direction relay 32D. One end of the relay winding employed in the window-closing-direction relay 32U is connected to the collector of the first window-closing control transistor 33U, employed in the switch control unit 33 while the other end of the relay winding is connected to the ground. One of the fixed contacts employed in the window-closing-direction relay 32U is connected to the power-supply terminal 40 while the other fixed contact is connected to the ground. In the same way, one end of the relay winding employed in the window-opening-direction relay 32D is connected to the collector of the first window-opening control transistor 33D1 employed in the switch control unit 33 while the other end of the relay is connected to the ground. One of the fixed contacts employed in the window-opening-direction relay 32D is also connected to the power-supply terminal 40 while the other fixed contact is connected to the ground as well.
In the switch control unit 33, the base of the first window-closing control transistor 33U1 is connected to the collector of the second window-closing control transistor 33U2 by a resistor whereas the emitter thereof is connected to the power-supply terminal 40. The base of the second window-closing control transistor 33U2 is connected to the control unit 34 by a resistor and the emitter thereof is connected to the ground. Similarly, the base of the first window-opening control transistor 33D1 is connected to the collector of the second window-opening control transistor 33D2 by a resistor whereas the emitter thereof is connected to the power-supply terminal 40. The base of the second window-opening control transistor 33D2 is connected to the control unit 34 by a resistor and the emitter thereof is connected to the ground. The movable contact of the window-closing switch 35U is connected to the control unit 34. One of the fixed contacts of the window-closing switch 35U is connected to the power-supply terminal 40 while the other contact is open. In the same way, the movable contact of the window-opening switch 35D is connected to the control unit 34. One of the fixed contacts of the window-opening switch 35D is connected to the power-supply terminal 40 while the other contact is open.
The movable contact of the front-passenger-seat-window-opening-and-closing switch 36A is connected to the ground while the fixed contacts thereof are both connected to the control unit 34. The left-rear-seat-window-opening-and-closing switch 36L and the right-rear-seat-window-opening-and-closing switch 36R are each wired in the same way of the front-passenger-seat-window-opening-and-closing switch 36A. The movable contact of the window-opening-and-closing auto switch 37 is connected to the ground while the fixed contact thereof is connected to the control unit 34. The pinch-detecting circuit 38 is connected to the control unit 34. One end of the interface circuit 39 is connected to the control unit 34 while the other end is connected to the external connection terminal 41.
In addition, besides the driver-seat-side-window-operating unit 30, the conventional power-window apparatus also includes a front-passenger-seat-window-operating unit, a right-rear-seat-window-operating unit and a left-rear-seat-window-operating unit, which are not shown in FIG. 3. The configurations of the front-passenger-seat-window-operating unit, the right-rear-seat-window-operating unit and the left-rear-seat-window-operating unit are each the same as that of the driver-seat-side-window-operating unit 30 except for the following differences. In the first place, in the front-passenger-seat-window-operating unit, the right-rear-seat-window-operating unit and the left-rear-seat-window-operating unit, the window-closing switch 35U and the window-opening switch 35D are switches for respectively closing and opening a window of a seat for which the window-operating unit is provided. In the second place, the front-passenger-seat-window-operating unit, the right-rear-seat-window-operating unit and the left-rear-seat-window-operating unit are each provided with neither the front-passenger-seat-window-opening-and-closing switch 36A, the left-rear-seat-window-opening-and-closing switch 36L, the right-rear-seat-window-opening-and-closing switch 36R and the window-opening-and-closing auto switch 37. The driver-seat-side-window-operating unit 30, the front-passenger-seat-window-operating unit, the right-rear-seat-window-operating unit and the left-rear-seat-window-operating unit are connected to each other by connection lines connecting their external connection terminals 41 to each other.
The driver-seat-side-window-operating unit 30 having the configuration described above operates as follows.
With the window-closing switch 35U not operated, the movable contact of the window-closing switch 35U is connected to the open fixed contact as shown in FIG. 3. In this case, the control unit 34 does not supply a control signal to the second window-closing control transistor 33U2, putting the first window-closing control transistor 33U1 in an off state. Thus, the window-closing-direction relay 32U is not energized, connecting the movable contact thereof to the fixed contact connected to the ground as shown in FIG. 3. Similarly, with the window-opening switch 35D not operated, the movable contact of the window-opening switch 35D is connected to the open fixed contact as shown in FIG. 3. In this case, the control unit 34 does not supply a control signal to the second window-opening control transistor 33D2, putting the first window-opening control transistor 33D1 in an off state. Thus, the window-opening-direction relay 32D is not energized, connecting the movable contact thereof to the fixed contact connected to the ground as shown in FIG. 3. As a result, the ground electric potential is applied to both terminals of the window-opening-and-closing motor 31, preventing the motor 31 from rotating. Thus, the window is not slid in either direction.
Assume that the window-closing switch 35U is operated to connect the movable contact of the window-closing switch 35U to the fixed contact connected to the power-supply terminal 40. In this case, a power-supply voltage is applied to the control unit 34 through the movable contact, causing the control unit 34 to supply a control signal to the second window-closing control transistor 33U2. Therefore, the first window-closing control transistor 33U1 is in an on state at the same time. With the first window-closing control transistor 33U1 turned on, the window-closing-direction relay 32U is energized by the power-supply voltage supplied through the first window-closing control transistor 33U1, switching the movable contact of the window-closing-direction relay 32U to the fixed contact connected to the power-supply terminal 40. In this state, in the window-opening-and-closing motor 31, the power supply voltage is applied to one end and the ground voltage is applied to the other end. As a result, the window-opening-and-closing motor 31 rotates in a direction, sliding the window in the closing direction.
On the other hand, assume that, while the window-closing switch 35U is not operated, the window-opening switch 35D is operated to connect the movable contact to the fixed contact. In this case, a power-supply voltage is applied to the control unit 34 through the window-opening switch 35D, causing the control unit 34 to supply a control signal to the second window-opening control transistor 33D2. The control signal puts the second window-opening control transistor 33D2 and, hence, the first window-opening control transistor 33D1 in an on state at the same time. With the first window-opening control transistor 33D1 turned on, the window-opening-direction relay 32D is energized by the power-supply voltage supplied through the first window-opening control transistor 33D1, switching the movable contact of the window-opening-direction relay 32D to the fixed contact connected to the power-supply terminal 40. In this state, in the window-opening-and-closing motor 31, the ground voltage is applied to one end and the power supply voltage is applied to the other end. As a result, the window-opening-and-closing motor 31 rotates in a direction, sliding the window in the opening direction.
Next, assume that, right after an operation of the window-closing switch 35U, the window-opening-and-closing auto switch 37 is operated. In this case, the window-opening-and-closing motor 31 rotates in a direction, sliding the window in the closing direction for the same reason described above. At that time, however, the control unit 34 executes control to continue the sliding of the window in the closing direction even if the operation of the window-closing switch 35U and/or the operation of the window-opening-and-closing auto switch 37 are terminated. In addition, the sliding of the window in the closing direction is continued till the window is closed completely.
If the window-opening-and-closing auto switch 37 is operated right after an operation of the window-opening switch 35D, likewise, the control unit 34 executes control to continue the sliding of the window in the opening direction till the window is opened completely even if the operation of the window-opening switch 35D and/or the operation of the window-opening-and-closing auto switch 37 are terminated.
When the front-passenger-seat-window-opening-and-closing switch 36A is operated to set the movable contact at a position to open the window on the front-passenger-seat side, the control unit 34 detects the operation and outputs a signal to open the window to the front-passenger-seat-window-operating unit not shown in the figure. The signal to open the window is supplied to the external connection terminal 41 by way of the interface circuit 39. From the external connection terminal 41, the signal to open the window propagates to the front-passenger-seat-window-operating unit through the connection line, sliding the window in the opening direction. When the front-passenger-seat-window-opening-and-closing switch 36A is operated to set the movable contact at a position to close the window of the front-passenger-seat side, on the other hand, the window is slid in the closing direction.
In exactly the same way, when the right-rear-seat-window-opening-and-closing switch 36R is operated to set the movable contact at a position to open or close the window on the right-rear-seat side, the window is slid in the opening or closing direction respectively. Similarly, when the left-rear-seat-window-opening-and-closing switch 36L is operated to set the movable contact at a position to open or close the window on the left-rear-seat side, the window is slid in the opening or closing direction respectively.
In addition, when the pinch-detecting circuit 38 detects a pinch of a thing by a window while the window is being slid in the closing direction, the pinch-detecting circuit 38 outputs a pinch detection signal to the control unit 34. At that time, the control unit 34 controls the switch control unit 33, the window-closing-direction relay 32U and the window-opening-direction relay 32D to halt the window-opening-and-closing motor 31 or to rotate the window-opening-and-closing motor 31 in the reversed direction.
It should be noted that, already generally known, the actual configuration and the operation of the pinch-detecting circuit 38 employed in the power-window apparatus are not described.
Since the driver-seat-side-window-operating unit 30 employed in the conventional power-window apparatus is installed inside a car or, in particular, inside the door on the driver-seat side, the size of the driver-seat-side-window-operating unit 30 must be made small. For this reason, the window-closing switch 35U and the window-opening switch 35D must each also have as a small size as possible. If the car falls into water, submerging the body thereof for some reason, however, water flows into the window-closing switch 35U and the window-opening switch 35D, damaging insulators between contacts. As a result, the contacts are put in a conductive state without regard to the position of the movable contact. In this condition, the window-opening-and-closing motor 31 does not rotate normally even if the window-opening switch 35D is operated so that the window cannot be opened. In consequence, the driver and passengers are not capable of escaping from the submerged car.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a submergence-detecting power-window apparatus that is reliably capable of opening a window when the user operates a submergence-time window-opening switch separately provided along with a submergence-detecting circuit.
In order to achieve the object described above, the present invention provides a submergence-detecting power-window apparatus comprising: a window-opening-and-closing motor for opening or closing a window; a motor-driving unit for selectively driving the window-opening-and-closing motor; a switch control unit provided with control switches and used for supplying a control voltage to the motor-driving unit; a window-opening-and-closing switch; a control unit for turning on one of the control switches corresponding to an operation carried out on the window-opening-and-closing switch; a submergence-detecting circuit including a submergence-detecting sensor; and a submergence-time window-opening switch, wherein: when an operation is carried out on the window-opening-and-closing switch with the submergence-detecting circuit put in an inoperative state, the control unit turns on one of the control switches corresponding to the operation carried out on the window-opening-and-closing switch, the switch control unit applies a control voltage to the motor-driving unit through the turned-on control switch to drive the window-opening-and-closing motor in order to open or close the window; and with the submergence-detecting circuit put in an operative state by the car""s submergence detected by the submergence-detecting sensor, a turned-on state of any one of the control switches is made ineffective and an operation carried out on the submergence-time window-opening switch causes a control voltage to be supplied to the motor-driving unit to drive the window-opening-and-closing motor in order to open the window.
In the configuration described above, by providing the submergence-detecting circuit and the submergence-time window-opening switch on the unit for operating the window on the driver-seat side, in the event of submergence of the car, the submergence-detecting circuit detects the submergence, outputting a submergence detection signal for stopping an operation to drive the window-opening-and-closing motor and allowing the submergence-time window-opening switch to be operated to drive the window-opening-and-closing motor in order to slide the window in the opening direction. Thus, by operating the submergence-time window-opening switch, the window can be reliably opened even if portions of the unit for operating the window on the driver-seat side are affected by the submergence.
In the configuration described above, by directly connecting the submergence-time window-opening switch to the window-opening-and-closing motor-driving unit, it is possible to provide a structure in which, when the submergence-time window-opening switch is operated, a control voltage can be supplied to the window-opening-and-closing motor-driving unit by way of the submergence-time window-opening switch.
In the structure described above, by operating the submergence-time window-opening switch with all the control switches turned off, a control voltage is supplied to the window-opening-and-closing motor-driving unit to drive the window-opening-and-closing motor into a rotation allowing the window to be slid in the opening direction. In this way, a configuration portion comprising the submergence-detecting circuit and the submergence-time window-opening switch can be separated from the rest of the configuration, making it possible to enhance the degree of freedom in designing the circuits.
In addition, in the configuration described above, by connecting the submergence-time window-opening switch to one of the control switches that serves as a window-opening control switch, it is possible to provide another structure wherein, when the submergence-time window-opening switch is operated, a control voltage is supplied to the window-opening-and-closing motor-driving unit by way of the submergence-time window-opening switch and the window-opening control switch.
In the other structure described above, by operating the submergence-time window-opening switch, the window-opening control switch once turned off is turned on again to supply a control voltage to the window-opening-and-closing motor-driving unit to drive the window-opening-and-closing motor into a rotation allowing the window to be slid in the opening direction. Thus, by utilizing the window-opening control switch in this way, a configuration portion comprising the submergence-detecting circuit and the submergence-time window-opening switch can be made simpler by virtue of the use of the window-opening control switch.